Confusion of the mind and body
by JaneDoe01
Summary: Hinata en Naruto are finally together, the only problem is that he wants to go a step further, while she has her doubts and finds herself attracted to someone else... Behold the drama! NaruHina, SasuHina and others... Rated for lime! -discontinued-
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO, _****_Do not let me repeat myself_**

**First chapter**

People gave disapproving looks at the young indigo-haired girl, who was running like crazy, through their normally calm streets. She even knocked over some stunned villagers on the way, muttering "gomen!" but never slowing down. _That fox clearly has a bad influence on our shy sweet Hinata, _most of them thought, but nobody dared to say that out loud.

Hinata on the other hand, did not notice the grunts and glares she received from the villagers. The only thing she could think about was that she was _late. _Normally she was quite punctual for her dates with Naruto, but lately she's been slacking off. Not on purpose though, she just had a lot on her head. She was 18 now and her father had said that it was time for her to rule the clan. Taking over the clan meant a lot of paperwork, and a lot of preparations for the ceremony. Of course, her cousin helped where he could, but she still had to manage the most part by herself.

Exhausted and heavy breathing she arrived at her boyfriend's apartment, which he shared with his best friend Sasuke. Hinata has spent the night here a lot; they slept in the same bed but never did anything 'inappropriate'.

This in great contrast with Sasuke, who, to Hinata's frustration, got laid pretty much every night she visited, and almost every time with a different girl. So whenever she spent the night, she never got much sleep, due to the (pretty loud!) sexual activities of her boyfriend's roommate.

On top of that, Naruto began craving more and more for sex, and became pretty grumpy when she rejected him… over and over again. It wasn't like she wasn't attracted to him, like he often accused her for. She just wanted to take things slowly.

Hinata knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. Inside there seemed to be some kind of rumbling but very soon she was greeted by the familiar face of her blue-eyed boyfriend.

"You're late." He said softly, while he gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"Gomen, Naruto-kun, I had a lot of work…" she tried to explain with a slightly flushed face (yeah she still does that), but she was silenced by him pulling her forcefully inside, closing the door behind them. The first thing she noticed when she came inside was that the drapes where lowered and the lights were dimmed. The smell of Ramen was replaced by that of Lilacs, her favorite scent.

"Naruto, what's going…" the young Hyuuga started, but did not manage to finish her sentence. Instead she breathed out a soft moan, as Naruto's arms encircled her waist, pulling Hinata against his muscular torso. His lips found the crook of her neck and she unwillingly arched her back against his muscular body. Very slowly his left hand travelled down her stomach, rubbing it softly and teasing her belly-button. Hinata practically purred from the pleasure he was giving her. But then his hand continued to wander lower... and lower...

---to be continued---

* * *

Just felt like doing a X-rated fic for a change... although I'm pretty inexperienced (in writing this type of fic:d)  
PS: SORRY FOR THE GRAMMATICAL MISTAKES!! 

**don't read and run, read and REVIEW!**

**x**


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Isn't it obvious by now that I don't own Naruto? _

I bring you the 2nd chapter, and it's longer then the previous one!  
Once again, I apologize for the spelling and grammar. I'll edit this chapter soon.

* * *

**Second chapter**

As his one hand wandered lower and lower, his other found his way to her left breast, giving it a nice squeeze, which earned another moan from Hinata.

"Hinata," he whispered huskily between kisses, his warm breath tickling her neck "I want you."

She knew he wanted her, heck, she could _feel _it, poking her, teasing her, making her own temperature rise. She couldn't control her breathing any longer; her heart was pumping faster and faster, while his hand started stroking her thigh. He continued to kiss her neck, moving the strap of her top out of the way to gain better access to her shoulder, which he covered with butterfly kisses.

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata murmured and she turned herself around so she could face the man she loved for as long she could remember. She put her arms around his neck and leant in to kiss him on the mouth. The kiss they shared was full of passion and when Naruto licked her plump lips to ask for entrance, Hinata happily complied. As their tongues danced for dominance, Naruto cupped her ass, lifting her from the ground so the only thing Hinata could do to keep her balance was hooking her legs around his waist. It created a much appreciated friction between both bodies. They continued ravishing each others mouths as Naruto carried her to the bedroom.

He laid her gently on the bed, momentarily breaking the kiss, and crawled over her. While he straddled her, he moved his mouth once again to her neck, sucking it hard. Hinata gulped in surprise and looked at him through thick eyelashes, observing him, caculation his next move.

"Mine" he growled, and placed a gentle kiss on top of the just delivered mark.

"Yes" she panted, and moved her hands towards his chest, slightly pulling at the fabric that covered her boyfriend's upper body. Getting the hint, Naruto discarded his jacket with haste so that it ended up disheveled on the bedroom floor. Tracing his muscles with her fingers, she bit her lip. _"Am I really going through with this? " _

Hinata still didn't know if she really wanted this. Her body certainly did, but her mind kept telling her to slow things down. It was confusing.

"Naruto, I…" she started, but once again couldn't continue, because of Naruto's hand that found its way under her top, massaging her breast.  
"Aah Naruto…" she moaned, as Naruto smirked, obviously pleased that he could make her squirm beneath him. He lifted her top above her breasts, revealing a black laced bra.  
"Whoa, Hinata, that is so hot!"  
She blushed at his comment, feeling rather uncomfortable from the amount of flesh that was being exposed.

He made quick work of her bra, throwing it with the rest of their clothes on the floor. Now both were naked from the waist up. Instinctively, Hinata moved her arms in front of her breasts, trying to cover them up, but Naruto took her arms and spread them above her head. As he held her arms with one hand, he supported himself with his other and leant back a little to admire his girlfriends curves.

"God Hinata, with that body of yours, it's really hard to control myself!"  
The young heiress cheeks were now for good tainted with a red color, and she became more nervous with the second. Naruto moved his head towards her breast, giving it an experimental lick, which he knew she would like.

From that moment on everything became a blur.

She could feel his tongue working on her nipples, causing them to harden as soon as he touched them. Her hands were fisted in his golden locks, eagerly asking him to continue.  
But when she felt him unbutton her pants, she regained full consciousness and began to panic.

_"I'm not ready! I'm not ready for this!"_

She pushed his hand away which caused a surprised Naruto to look up to her, his blue eyes pleading to let him continue.

Looking into his eyes, Hinata wondered if she ever saw love in them. She knew he cared about her, yes, but he never actually said the l-word. But she was okay with that, or at least, she thought she was, until this very moment. If two people want to make love, shouldn't they also actually _love _each other?

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, I think we should stop now."

"What?! Why!"

She could see disappointment written over his face and even a hint of… anger?

"It's just…" _Why did I ask him to stop again?_

"Never mind, I'm going to bed." He exclaimed, clearly trying to control his temper, after being rejected by his girlfriend … again.

After muttering something in the lines of "Goodnight" and giving her a forced kiss on the cheek he turned his back towards her. Hinata never was a cry-baby, but on this moment she had a hard time to control her tears. It was her fault, she knew it, and she should've just given him what he wanted. She surely didn't want to lose him for something like this!

"Gomen-nasai, Naruto-kun" she whispered, but to her surprise Naruto was already asleep. She was upset that he would fall asleep so fast, while she was so troubled with what happened that she probably wouldn't catch any sleep tonight.  
She decided that she would try it though, and closed her eyes. A couple of minutes later, just when she started to doze off, the front door closed with a loud bang.

_"Sasuke is home…" _Hinata thought, _"and he's not alone"_, she concluded, as she distinguished a female voice, giggling.

She rolled her eyes and pulled the covers above her head, but it was no use. The giggles soon turned into moans until all that remained were screams of pleasure emitted by the -for now - mysterious girl. Although, hearing by the volume the girl managed to produce, Hinata had a pretty good idea who it was. She glanced at Naruto, who was still soundly asleep, traces of drool covering a good part of his chin.

_"Why does he always have to bring in such loud girls?" _she wondered annoyed, pushing the pillow harder against her ear.  
She didn't like that Uchiha, using one girl after another, dumping her the next morning, but she put up with it, because for one reason or another, he was Naruto's best friend. Hinata pitied the girls that landed in his bed, and was amazed that they could fall for such a person. Of course, she had to admit, Sasuke was incredibly handsome. But he was too arrogant for her liking, it almost seemed like he was surrounded by darkness - and although he shared his bed with many pretty women, she's never seen him smiling, never seen him happy, always wearing that trademark scowl on his face.

She preferred the light that was Naruto.

Hinata stared at the ceiling, unable to block out the painful sounds and decided to wait until they were finished, which happened almost a half hour later. Enjoying the silence, Hinata sighed and closed her eyes; moments later she drifted off into a troubled sleep.

--- TBC ---

* * *

Sorry, no lemon, but this was definately limish, no? My first one, if I may add, so I'm afraid, really afraid... 

Need some feedback on this one! **Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

It amazes me how people can go mad when it comes to their beloved NaruHina.

I am always open for suggestions, but this is MY story and if you flame me for the story just because of it's pairings I WILL get annoyed and WILL quit this story eventually.

Just as a precaution; these are the **warnings **for this story:

**- For all the NaruHina fans out there**: yes, there is a probability that there'll be some SasuHina in this story. I don't care if they are related, this story takes place in Japan and it is still a FANFICTION. So if I like SasuHina, I will write SasuHina.

**- For all the Sakura-fans**: There will be a bit of Sakura-bashing in this story. For this I truly apologize, it's nothing personal.

**- Which pairing(s) will make it in the end?** I have no idea; it's way too early to think about that. No pairing is definitive.

**- Will there be a lemon? **Honestly, I don't know yet, but this story is rated M for a reason, so beware.

So if you don't like these warnings, I suggest you take your leave _now_!

On the other hand, if you still have some questions, I'm happy to answer them.

Having said that, enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Chapter three**

The next morning, at first light, a groaning Naruto turned himself to his left to cuddle his girlfriend. When his arms grabbed a pillow instead, his blue eyes fluttered open. Noticing the empty space besides him, he up righted himself, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "Where's Hinata?" he asked himself, until the memories of last night came flowing back to him. He knew he shouldn't have reacted the way he did, but he couldn't help it. The realization that Hinata didn't want him the same way he wanted her made him sad and angry at the same time. He knew she loved him, so why didn't she want to do this?

He could think of two reasons. The first one being her cheating on him, but he knew his shy, innocent Hinata would never do such disgraceful thing.

No, it must be the second one: she wasn't attracted to him. And every time she rejected him, he was reminded of it.

It caused his male ego to shatter, but he couldn't blame her. It's been bruised long before, his heart broken into a million pieces.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking through the village, a huge grin plastered on his face. Villagers were muttering remarks as he passed, like usual, but he ignored them. Nothing could disturb the great mood he was in._

_He and Sakura were now a pair! So why shouldn't he be happy? This was what he has wanted all those years! _

_After he personally dragged Sasuke's ass back to Konoha, Sakura was waiting for him in front of his apartment. With tears in her eyes she thanked him for bringing their teammate back, risking his life in the process. She was very emotional and out of nowhere her lips crashed with his._

_Shortly after that they started dating and became a couple. She asked him to keep it a secret though, and Naruto agreed. He never really asked why, he was content with just being with her, being able to hold her hand, to cuddle her and occasionally he even gave her some soft kisses on the lips, without getting smacked on the head for it. And although he wanted scream from the rooftops, "I AM DATING SAKURA-CHAN!!", if Sakura wanted this relationship to be private, he would do his best to let it remain that way._

_Perhaps he was too naïve, too trusting._

_When he arrived at her house, the place where they normally had their rendezvous ( he offered to meet at the apartment he now shared with Sasuke, but she answered him that his room was way too disgusting ) and entered through the back door. As expected, Sakura was already waiting for him in the kitchen. _

_In their previous dates, Sakura always made sure that her parents were out. But this time, Naruto could see a vaguely familiar jacket hanging on the chair. "Is someone still in the house?" he wondered, but shrugged it of when he arrived at the chair where Sakura was sitting._

"Ohajo, Sakura-chan"_ he said, and leant in to greet his girlfriend with a kiss. When she didn't make any sign of responding his kiss he asked her if something was wrong._

"Naruto, I…I'm sorry."

_He cocked an eyebrow at that, and got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach._ "_Something bad is going to happen" he immediately thought. He noticed that Sakura wasn't looking at him: her eyes were hidden beneath the pink hair that wandered her face._

_Naruto squatted to her level and gently took a strain of hair in his hands, moving it out of the way, so he could take a clear look at his girlfriend._

"Why are you crying Sakura-chan?" _he asked softly as he could now look into her teary emerald eyes. He took her head gently in his palms and brushed his thumb over her cheeks, wiping away her tears. _

_His eyes widened when she slapped away his hand, shaking her head violently. _"Don't…" _she said between sobs._ _Just when he was about to ask "What the hell is going on!" he could hear rumbling from the second floor. He looked at Sakura who was now standing up straight, her head slightly bowed. Not looking up as he rushed up the stairs, he could hear her mutter "Naruto…"_

_He followed the noises to the bedroom and warily opened the door. Shock was written all over his face, as the half-naked man in his girlfriend's bed looked up to him, wearing an evenly shocked expression on his usually stoic face._

"Dobe?"

* * *

Yes a short chapter, I know. I just thought it was best to leave it there for now. I've almost finished the next one, which continues the flashback so tell me if you want me to continue. 

**Don't read and run, read and REVIEW**


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is not yet revised, please do not flame me for incorrect spelling and grammer.

To all my lovely readers:  
-thank you for reading-

But I got like what, 10 reviews? That's not encouring at all!

So I'll repeat:  
**"Do not read and run people, read and REVIEW!! **

**Arigatou!**

* * *

**Chapter four**

_Flashback, continuation_

_Shock was quickly replaced by anger and in one swift motion he was on top of the raven-haired man who he always referred to as his 'first friend'._

"Sasuke-teme!!"_ he gritted. Before said man could respond, Naruto's hands entangled the Uchiha's neck, and red chakra was radiating from his body. In an attempt disentangle himself from his attacker; Sasuke kneed Naruto in the stomach, making him losen his grip. Moaning from pain, Naruto backed off against the wall. _

"Why?" _Naruto whispered as he clenched his fists._

"Why what?" _he answered with heavy breathing, looking at the whiskered man in front of him, questioning if his friend finally had gone mental._

_Angry with his friend's ignorance, Naruto charged at Sasuke once more. But this time the former missing-nin was on guard: before Naruto's fist could connect with his jaw, he grabbed offending arm, and threw Naruto over his shoulder, smacking him hard against the bed frame._

"You're reckless."_ He spoke calm and collected, if nothing just happened, _"and you remain an idiot…"

"…"

_Lying defeated on the bed, Naruto looked at his teammate for signs of guilt, but found none._

_Although it was easy to just turn his back on the bastard, he couldn't do it. Sasuke was the first bond he made, he couldn't just throw that away. Not after he'd gone through all that, just in order to get him back._

_Awed by the silence of his usually loud-mouthed teammate, the former avenger cocked an eyebrow, and for on reason or another, could not help but worry. He streched his arm and offered his hand as a token of peace. Which, to his surprise, after staring at it strangly for a while, Naruto accepted. He took Sasuke's hand and pulled himself up. The two men stood in front of each other, closer then they intented, with both their cheeks slighty tainted. Naruto was the first to open his mouth, breaking the akward silence that seemed to linger forever. _

_He needed to know._

"Why did you do it?" _he asked. _

"Do what?"

"You know damn well what I mean, Teme!" _He spit out, waving his fist dangerously in Sasuke's direction._

"Hn." _Sasuke grunted, as he daringly folded his arms over his chest, not pleased with Naruto's tone of voice._

_Sighing. Naruto turned on his heel and shuffled towards the door. He was about to exit the room, but was stopped by the hand that rested on his shoulder. He turned himself around and saw a Sasuke staring at him. He looked serious._

"Look, Naruto, I know you like Sakura, but she's no good". _He wispered gently, displaying some rare-seen emotion. It was almost if he cared._

_Almost, because when Naruto raised his voice and yelled,_ "What the hell Sasuke, you slept with her!"; _he shrugged his shoulders, returning back to his un-caring self._

"I just decided to take her up on her offer."

_Naruto's eyes widened. Offer? _"What!?"

"Well, yeah, not long after I -cough- moved in with you, she stood at the doorsteps, begging me to give her a chance. I scolded her, I yelled at her, but she kept coming, kept bugging me with her obnoxious behaviour. "Sasuke-kun, please give me a chance. Sasuke-kun why don't you like me?" and things like that." _He explained, rolling his eyes at the memory.._  
"I got annoyed, and well... decided to shut her up," _he smirked, while his eyes briefly scanned the room for his discarded clothes._

_Naruto was speechless. He knew his teammate could be a real ass, but still, he didn't expected this! The Sasuke he knew would never cave for the female species._

_Watching Naruto's confusion, Sasuke continued:_

"Being away from the female population for three years was a blessing but I'm not a boy anymore Naruto, and neither are you. Men have certain needs and you know this." _He said casually, pulling his sweatshirt over his head._

_At this, Naruto blushed. He couldn't deny it. Lately, when around the female sex, his body gave some unfamiliar reactions. At those times, it was hard to not give in to the urge of jumping the first random girl he could find_

"Damn fox" _he spoke under his breath._

"What did you say?" _Sasuke asked suspiciously._

"Nevermind," _Naruto gritted._ "Do you love her?"

"Do you think I'm a person that is able to love any one other then himself, Naruto?"

_He nodded,_ "I believe that you are."_ "If you'd only remove that stick from up your ass," he wanted to add._

_The raven-haired men's face slightly twitched at that comment, before it returned back to its usual grim expression:_

"You thought wrong"_ he responded annoyed, as he walked out of the door. Unfortunately not before bumping into a certain pink-headed kunoichi on the way out._

"What do you want, Sakura?"_ he asked, as she clinged his arm, blocking his movement._

"Please, Sasuke-kun, stay."

_Looking back over his shoulder at Naruto, he saw him following their interaction with a pained expression and grunted _"Let.Go."

_Seeing that he was serious, she let go of his arms, and watched him leave with teary eyes. When he was completely out of sight, she turned back to Naruto._

"What?!" _she asked, a little rougher then she intended, her gaze casted downwards. The guilt she felt was unbearable._

"Sakura,"_ he said gently, walking towards her. Looking through her eyelashes, she could see him advancing, and looked up to to meet his bright eyes. She could not see hate in them. _

"Naruto..."

_His soft fingers on her lips refrained her from speaking any further. _

"Hush, Sakura. It's okay. I understand."_ He gave her a weak smile. _"I always knew you liked that bastard better then me."

"I..."

_She tensed when his arms embraced her waist and his head buried itself in the crook of her neck._

"See you around, Sakura-chan."

_And seconds later he was gone, leaving a blinking Sakura behind._

* * *

Present

After that things became pretty akward between the members of team 7. Of course, Naruto and Sasuke still lived together, but they seemed to avoid each other as much as possible. As for Sakura, he hardly got to see her at all, as she claimed to be busy with her work as medical ninja. Naruto was sad about that. He never helt a grudge against either of them, he didn't want to loose them as friends. Yes, he felt betrayed. Yes, it was painfull.

And if not for that one person, he would still feel that way.

Hinata.

She made him realize that Sakura didn't deserve his tears.

She healed his heart.

Thinking of his girlfriend, Naruto wondered where she was. Sniffing, he inhaled the scent of freshly cooked ramen and hurried to the kitchen. He saw her standing in front of the sink with her back towards him. She was wearing one of his smaller t-shirts, too big for her, but still managed to strech nicely around her curves.

On his toes, he moved towards her and halted just behind her.

"Why do you always have to look so incredibly sexy, Hinata-hime?" He breathed into her ear with a husky voice, and smirked as he saw her jump. Hinata turned around with a flustered face. And she giggled, her hand politely covering her mouth, as expected from the soon-to-be Hyuuga-leader. "Naruto-kun! You surprised me!" she said smiling, hitting him playfully on the chest.

He laughed, head fallen backwards, and pulled her petite frame against his.

"Good-morning Hinata-chan." He said as he kissed the top of her head.

* * *

---TBC--- 

Well yeah, little fluffy hn? Ya like?

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fifth chapter**

Hinata watched with delight as her boyfriend devoured his ramen like his life depended on it.  
"Naruto-kun, I made plenty, so there's no need to hurry," Hinata said timidly with a small smile on her lips, pointing towards the steaming pot of ramen on the stew.

At that comment, Naruto stopped eating for a moment, and grinned embarrassed at Hinata, rubbing the back of his head in the process:"He he, I know Hinata-chan, but this is just too good!" he cheered and then gave his attention back to the appetizing bowl of ramen.

Hinata served him another 2 bowls of ramen, before eventually offering her own:  
"Please Naruto-kun, take mine!" she pleaded and shoved her own bowl of ramen to his side of the table,"You look like you're starving!"

Naruto refused her offer with waving arm gestures, telling her it was alright, and pushed it back to her side. But when she insisted: "Please! I'm not even hungry!" he couldn't resist the appealing bow of ramen any longer and grabbed hold of the last bowl in both palms. He finished it quickly with one firm gulp and then started lap up the rest with his tongue, until not even a drop was left. Instead, chunks of noodles could be found all over his chin, around his lips, and on his chin.

Naruto leant back in his chair, obviously satisfied, his hand holding his now slightly bulking stomach. He looked at his girlfriend with curious eyes, who was sitting in the chair directly in front of him. Since the only thing she had on was his oversized t-shirt, which reached just below her bum, he could get clear look of her exposed legs, creamy and delicious. Unconsciously, he wetted his lower lip with his tongue and suddenly, he felt very hungry again.

The feeling became worse when she pulled her knees against her chest, her arms embracing her legs protectively. Cocking his head to the side, Naruto could get a tiny glimpse of her panties, and unclean thoughts started flowing through his mind.

_"Jeez, Spending 3 years with Ero-sannin really did rub off on me" _he thought, yet his eyes remained locked on that hot laced pair of panties, and soon images of what he could do with what was _underneath _it popped up in his mind. He could feel a small nose bleed coming up...

Hinata remained silent until, and followed his gaze. Noticing that he was staring at her lower regions, her smile vanished.

"Naruto-kun!" she screeched as she felt the hotness threatening to creep up her cheeks again. She hurriedly crossed her legs, and fidgeted nervously with her t-shirt, pushing it downwards in an attempt to cover up her legs. Her efforts were in vain, as the shirt kept on crawling back. Sighing in defeat, Hinata decided that it was useless and went back to her seat.

Naruto, on the other hand, found the whole scene quite amusing and couldn't help but laugh at her efforts. And in the end, he had won, because he could still admire her devine legs.

"You know, you should wear my clothes more often" he said before bursting back into laughter. Now if this was any other girl, he would have braced himself for the whack on the head that normally would follow such a comment.

But Hinata only pouted cutely, and Naruto couldn't help but feel a little disappointed, although he knew that Hinata was not Sakura, and never will be.

She's much nicer then his high-tempered and loud-mouthed ex-girlfriend.

But Sakura was also bold, a characteristic Hinata totally lacked. For Naruto that was hard to deal with. He himself was quite assertive and sometimes he really didn't now how to handle such a timid, innocent girl like Hinata. He was afraid he would break the fragile girl or scare her away. So he tried his best to be gentle with her, and hoped she would get more comfortable with him when time passed.

Four months passed since they first started dating and there was some improvement, but not as much as he would like. His own sexual frustrations didn't make it any better though. He tried his best to take this relationship on a higher level, but for some reason or another, his girlfriend won't cooperate.

_Flashback_

_At the conclusion of their third date, the couple arrived at the gates of the Hyuuga-compound. As usual, Hinata leant in to give him a goodnight-kiss. When she did so, a devious thought entered Naruto's mind, ready to be put into action, but he wasn't sure how Hinata would react. _

_So he moved with caution: he kissed her timidly on the lips and then, just when she was about to pull away, he grabbed her by the shoulders and passionately pressed his needy lips against hers once more. He took advantage of her initial shock and carefully slipped his tongue between her lips, which to his own amazement, she liked, seeing how eagerly she pushed her own tongue into his mouth, mixing her saliva with his. _

_Not long after that night they found themselves on the couch of Naruto's apartment, French-kissing like maniacs. He warily moved his hand upwards, and halted when it arrived at her breasts. With a little hesitation he dropped his hand on top of her right globe. Naruto half-expected her to slap it away, but she didn't, so he squeezed it a little harder and she mewled into the kiss._

_Their make-out sessions became hotter and heavier after that, Naruto always taking the initiative, his hands and lips caressing her everywhere he could reach, and his girlfriend happily submitting to his touch. _

_Eventually, he managed to take of her shirt, and 'God, was she beautiful! That pale skin, contrasting so strongly with his own, those delicious mounds, begging to be touched. It made him lose control, and before he knew it, he was tugging on her pants, trying to get it out of the way. Through his one eye, he could see Hinata panick, but couldn't stop his fingers from grazing her inner thigh. While his one hand was still fumbling with the zipper of her pants, the other groped her breast, massaging it through her bra with his thumb. _

_"Naruto..." she begged him, her hands putting soft pressure on his torso. But Naruto pushed her on her back, and hovered over her. He thrusted forward, letting her feel his aching need for her. _

_At the feeling of something unfamiliar poking her between the legs, the unexperienced Hinata froze, and pushed him away with more force then Naruto had calculated. He rolled out of the couch, and landed on the hard floor, accidently hitting the coffeetable in the proces. _

_Moaning from pain, __Naruto looked puzzled over to Hinata, who was already busy collecting her clothes. Holding her shirt timidly over her chest, Hinata quickly ran over to him - Byakugan activated - to see if he wasn't hurt. He could see her eyes search his body for injuries until they rested on __that__ particular part. She was staring a little to intently for Naruto's liking, and a blush crept up his cheeks. _

_"Eh... Hinata?" Naruto said hesitantly, feeling a little awkward._

_At his words, Hinata averted her gaze, her cheeks burning from embarrassement. "I-I h-have to go," she stuttered and slowly walked towards the door. "Gomen!" she whispered as she briefly stopped walking before continuing her way out at an increased pace, leaving Naruto behind with a painfully tight pants._

---TBC---

* * *

**I know... totally random :)  
What do you think? Review!**


End file.
